Total Drama: Redux!
by pocketgamer2001
Summary: 24 contestants from across total dramas history return to Pahkitew Island for another chance at 1 million dollars! Who will come out on top? What alliances are our campers getting into? And will Ella ever stop singing? Find out, on Total. Drama. ReDux!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick thing, I've set this fic up to suggest that every season happens within the space of a year. Yeah I know, not likely but it's a fanfiction calm down.**

* * *

When Geoff had promised to invite Gwen to a party, she had known he was sincere enough to do it.

What she hadn't expected was her first party experience to be of this magnitude.

Despite the fact that no one got the prize money, Owen was compensated for the fact that he actually won the show. Hence, he took care of travel fees for anyone who lived outside of Toronto. Gwen, who lived in a small town in Muskoka Ontario, had to take Owen up on paying the price of her train fare.

So, a couple of things immediately noticed. This seemed to be the party Owen promised everyone on TDI, as everyone from TDI was there. Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Bridgette... even Harold and Cody got invited.

Second, Geoff had a big house. Not I lived a young, rich, privileged life big, but definitely larger than Gwen's house.

Third, and finally, everyone was having a blast. There was no Yacht, but it didn't seem that people really minded that much, despite how that was literally the reason Lindsey voted for Owen in the last challenge.

"Yep, on second thoughts..." Gwen liked Geoff, and most of the people who were there, but this was perhaps too ambitious for the goth's first party. She had a return ticket that could be used any time between then and the end of the next day. She could just message the group chat, say the train was cancelled and that she couldn't make it to Toronto. Seem reasonable.

"Gwen, dude!"

The unmistakable dude-bro voice of the ever happy Geoff called out her name, and it was too late for here to leave.

The next few minutes passed by like a whirlwind, Gwen didn't seem to remember them at all. She vaguely remembers people cheering at her when Geoff announced her arrival, a quick tour of the various facilities, apologies from her friends who, understandably, voted for Owen. She found her boyfriend and spent ten minutes with him, but he was quickly whisked away by DJ and Cody for a guy talk. Was it ten minutes or an hour

The most up to date memory of the clock Gwen had was 11pm, 2 hours after her arrival. Everyone was still going crazy. Gwen, who enjoyed the atmosphere but didn't really know how to enjoy it, sat at the counter on the right of the living room that connected to the kitchen. Oh yeah, she just took stock of the open plan nature of Geoff's house. No details really stuck out to her.

She pulled out her phone to see a few texts from her mum, wondering how she was getting on. There was a delay with the reply. She was having a good time but, it was just weird. Having all these people around her, having a great time. It's different than her usual experience with friends. She decided to just say she was having a great time and that she would be back before the end of the next day.

"You okay?"

Gwen looked to her right, not having noticed the C.I.T sitting down a few minutes ago. She really should be more observant.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, how about you?"

Courtney paused, took a sip fo whatever brand of soda was in her hand and then looked down at the counter. "I'm having fun, it's just... weird I guess."

"Not a party person either?"

"Never been, first one. People don't like to invite the preppy teachers pet girl to parties."

Gwen scrunched up her face. "That,s weird. Don't take this the wrong way but you're too nice." Courtney chuckled slightly, "I would think the popular kids would eat that up."

"Nah. I'm too uptight."

"Pftt, did they watch you raid Chef's fridge?"

Both girls laughed for a bit. "Yeah, but schools been weird with the whole Total Drama thing. Especially with the second season."

"Tell me about it, apparently I'm fame hungry now." Gwen didn't like talking about her school life, but she sympathised with what Courtney was saying.

"Well we all kind of were to apply."

"True. But can we agree we all hated it by the end?"

"The end? I was ready to end that stuff after the Phobia Factor."

The girls chuckled again. Courtney drank some of her Coke, and Gwen could make out Lindsey, Bridgette and LeShawna having a pillow fight. Duncan and DJ were launching pillows from up the stairs at a higher vantage point. Izzy and Cody were behind the couch, only peaking periodically to take pot shots. A few people attempted to navigate no mans land, but ended up getting caught up in the fight. Only Ezekiel and Harold didn't get involved, but that was because they were drinking and talking on the other side of the counter.

Gwen liked this party.

* * *

Geoff won the Ridonculous Race. Good for him.

A year later, and Gwen was wondering where she went wrong.

Actually it was more _about _where she went wrong as she knew it. It was the moment she kissed Duncan. In the moment, a good decision. Retroactively? Not at all.

Gwen had lost contact with most of her older friends. The only ones that really kept in touch were Bridgette and Leshawna, and they didn't keep the sort of day to day contact they did after the first season.

Her newer friends, yeah sure. Zoey tried to message at least a few times a week, and if she could manage she would even get out to come see Gwen. She saw Cameron and Mike a lot because of this too. But she didn't talk to her exes, either of them, her friends DJ and Cody, her rival Heather hadn't sent so much a snarky message since ALL Stars.

Tehn there was Courtney. Was their fight her fault in All Stars? Yes. Di that make Gwen feel less guilty? No.

She hadn't watched Pakhitew Island. The only reason she watched the Ridonculous Race was to see how Geoff was doing. He still hadn't truly forgiven her for Trent, and only messaged her or spoke when Bridgette was involved.

Byproduct of that was the she caught up on Owen and Noah. Noah aside, Owen was the only person who tried to consistently check in on her, from the first cast at least. Owen seemingly never had a bad thought about anyone, except Heather. She din't need a catch up on Owen, but seeing Noah get a girlfriend? Geoff winning the money with his friend Brody? It didn't feel as cathartic as she thought it might, but it was almost like catching up with her old friends.

There weren't that many photos in Gwen's blue room. A framed photo of the cast at the end of the first season, a group photo of her, Zoey, Mike and Cameron, another season 1 cast photo but at Geoff's party and a small framed photo by her bed of her and Trent on their first proper date.

Nostalgia wasn't the right word, but Gwen really wanted to go back to those times. When she had those friends, those relationships, those people that cared. She had some, but she wanted the old ones back.

A Snapchat from Owen popped up on her phone. She would answer it later.

Then another.

And another.

5 piled up rather quickly.

When it got to ten Gwen genuinely worried.

She unlocked her phone, which had a background photo of her, Leshawna and Bridgette at a beach. She opened snapchat and opened Owen's messages.

At least one or two pictures were about a contract for a new season of... what?

Following that, his next 7 or 8, and counting, stated simply "CHECK YOUR EMAIL!" in all caps.

She opened her laptop, logged in, waited for Google to boot up and logged into her email...

1 new message.

Gwen didn't sign up for anything on her email, so this was very strange. She hovered over the open button. Anxiety set in, the trepidation of this moment was huge. She knew what the email would entail, but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Scratch that, she knew it would be good, but also just...

Weird.

* * *

Gwen tried not to stand out as the ferry came to get her. Because of where she lived, she would be the only one boarding here, but she still felt uneasy if anyone came up to her. Several of her old friends had started posting like crazy in the group chats again, several of them about getting this contract, several about not. All of them were mixed.

Zoey had initially offered to come and join Gwen at her docks, but Gwen declined. She was going to start this season the same way she started her first. Boarding a ferry on her own and arriving at an island on her own.

As the boat came and docked, dropping its white ramp for Gwen to climb up, she couldn't help but feel true nostalgia now. Though the 8 weeks that followed the previous event were rough, they were the start of the best times of her life.

Gwen readied herself for another season of Total Drama.


	2. Chapter 2

A few shots panned around the now rebuilt Pakhitew Island. Despite it's mechanical und3erbelly, natural wildlife was frolicking across the screen. Rabbits, deer and even a bear. Fang poked his head out of the water for a few moments, but only smirked and dropped back in.

The shot moved around to the two cabins, now synonymous with the Total Drama name. Ina blinding flash, a pile of white coulds covered the area, before clearing to reveal one Chris Mclean with a jet pack.

"Welcome back Drama fans, to another season of Total Drama! It's been a while, but we had to take some time to rebuild Pakhitew island, after SOMEONE messed it up."

He eyed some interns off screen. It wasn't their fault, but he blames them for everything.

"Anyway," Chris continued, as he walked to the dock, "We thought that in order to bring the show back, we would bring 24 fan favourite contestants from across the seasons to play again for a prize pool of 1 million dollars!"

"So, lets give up for a BETTER anothology season! Get ready for Total!

Drama!

ReDux!"

* * *

The opening ran across the screen, before fading back into Chris on the dock. "Welcome back to Total Drama Redux. When we left off we anounced that 24 contestants from previous seasons would be coming back. So lets introduce them! From Revenge of the Island!"

A ferry parked on the dock and let off 5 contestants, "Zoey, the Indie Chick!"

Zoey came off, smiling wide as always, with her bright red hair tied into two short pigtails. "Good to be back, I guess." She smiled through the uncertainty of her choice.

"Farmer Boy, Scott!"

Scott came off in his trademark vest and jeans, scowling at everything. "Hey, Mclean, did you get rid of the, toxic waste stuff?"

"Why yes, but I cannot guarantee your safety from sharks." Chris leaned in and emphasised that last word. Scott Shivered.

"The hippie freakshow, Dawn!"

Dawn didn't walk off the boat. Everyone was confused until the blond clad in green appeared behind Chris and said "Hello Mclean."

"Aaaagh...! Oh Dawn, welcome back."

"Pleasure as always." And with that, she stood next to her competitors

"The Schizo Man, Mike!"

Mike was walking down the ramp waving at his friends and Chris, "Good to be ba- WOAH!"

Much to the dismay of the girls and the hilarity of the males, Mike fell down and rolled the rest of the way down the ramp. Upon hitting the floor, he shot with a gasp and yell, "Damn boats these days! Making my back ache!"

Chris was visibly confused. "Wait, I thought he'd snapped out of the D.I.D. stuff?"

Zoey giggled nervously, "He had, but only for a few weeks, hehe..."

Mike gasped and snapped back to himself, "Sorry 'bout that guys." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and joined the group.

"The Independent Jock, Lightning!"

Lightning didn't come down the ramp, but instead jump straight of the boat and landed on his feet. "Sha-lightning is back baby!"

Everyone face palmed as he came over.

"That does it for revenge of the Island contestants," Chris monologued to the camera as the the first ferry drove off, "Now for returning contestants from the first season! Starting us off, The Guitar Playboy, Trent!"

A second ferry rode in and dropped its ramp, letting Trent walk down with his guitar case strapped to his back with an ever present smile on his face. "Heeey, Chris. Good to be back man."

"Good to have you!" Chris just smiled at Trent as he walked over to the others, "Hehehe, good indeed... Up next" Teh Loud C.I.T. Courtney!"

Scott visibly paled as Courtney came over the ramp, somehow smiling despite what happened the last time she was competitng. "Whats got you so happy?"

"I'm just glad I got another chance you know? To win I mean."

"Fair enough."

Courtney joined the group, but as far away from Scott as possible. He audibly sighed at this.

"The hardened Criminal, Duncan!"

Duncan came off the boat, now with an additional bracer around his neck. " I still don't see the point of the necklace Mclean."

"Oh, well remember my cottage?" Duncan laughed whilst Chris stared on unamused, "Well, if you do anything that I deem bad enough for your parole officer to be involved again, that bracer will send a signal and they'll swoop in to get you."

"Hahahahaha, okay, sounds fair dude!"

Duncan went over and ended up standing next to Courtney. Neither of them batted an eye at each other.

"Next, Surfer Chick Extraordinaire, Bridgette!"

Bridgette came off in her classic blue hoodie with a surf was lookig at at the water when she walked past Chris, "Better water than on Wawanakwa, might catch some better waves."

"Well then, next we have the Braniac of Doom, Noah!"

Noah exited the boat, made no comment towards anyone and just joined the group.

"Talkative aren't we? Next up, the Muscle Mass with heart of Gold, DJ!"

DJ came up to Chris and gave him a brofist, "Hey Chris, good to be back man. Can't tell you how long it's been since I saw everyone!"

"Believe me, I know bro. I know."

DJ went over to join the others, as Chris made a statement, "Now, technically there's two more contestants from the original cast but due to weather, one of them isn't getting here until after everyone else is here. The other one is part of the first challenge, believe it or not."

The original cast members knew who was part of the first challenge after all the group chats, but they weren't aware of the other one. "Um, I thought it was us and the one doing the challenge?" Courtney inquired.

Zoey knew Gwen was coming back, but didn't say anything as if Gwen hadn't shared, she obviously didn't want to.

"Well that was the plan, but last minute contract acceptance. We couldn't turn them down, despite how late on they were. Anyways, now we move onto the Pakhitew cast! Give up for Zombie nut, Shawn!"

"Shawn didn't descend from the boat, but ascended from the sea. "Cmon, Chris, a boat! Thats just begging for Zombies to attack you!"

"Soo, you swam? Hardcore dude." Shawn joined the others. "Anyway, onto the outback Survivalist, Jasmine!"

Jasmine came off the boat, "Never thought I'd be back here, mate."

"Well, money, y'know, hehe..." Jasmine gave Chris a look of contempt.

"Onto the Nice Twin, Samey!"

"It's SAMMY!" The blonde cheerleader yelled as she came off the boat. "At least Amy's not here this time..."

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Chris didn't like the other twin. "Anyway, next is the human Beatbox Machine, Beardo!"

Beardo came off the boat, made a clapping and celebration noise and then joined his contestants.

"Next, the Future Olympian! Sky!"

Sky was looking skittish as she came down,"Oh yes, so... happy to be back."

"Yep. Great to have you. Let's hope Keith isn't watching."

Sky visibly darkened. "Next, the Disney Princess, Ella!"

Ella wasn't paying much attention to her fellow contestants, but more on the bird perched on her finger. "Oh wow, that's so interesting! Do tell me more!"

"Never fails to weird me out that one. Kay, lemme do a quick head count, 2,4,6,8... right, there is one more Pakhitew Island camper, but like the other one is actually a part of the first challenge. So, we actually have 4 contestants from the Ridonculous Race!"

As if on cue, a Chris that startlingly look like Topher appeared. "This is Don, Noah you'll remember him."

"Clearly." Noah's first words were almost spat. Overall his experience on the race wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Well, I'm here to help co-host this season, now for the first of my competitors, the Fun Loving Sister, Kitty!"

A girl with two pigtails and a red sweater came of the boat waving enthusiastically at everyone, especially Noah. "Hey Noah whats up?"

"Not much, just back in this Hell for more cruel and unusual punishment."

"Dry as always."

"Ahem," Don interrupted, "Next, the De-gothed Goth, Crimson!"

Contrary to what was said, the girl to step of was wearing black all over, had the palest face ever and dyed her hair with a red streak. No one was saying this girl wasn't a goth.

"Following her, its the Kid with the Most, Junior!"

A young man walked out, feeling rather annoyed with everything, "My dad's not here, just call me Dwayne man."

"Um, Chris, isn't he a bit, young?" Zoey chimed in.

"Well yeah, but given his performance on the Ridonculous Race, we made an exception for him. Now, last one Don."

"Right away Chris, our last competitor is Half of the Adversity twins, Mickey!"

A young boy stepped off with a helmet around his head. He was pale, freckled and the most nervous of anyone who stepped off the boat. He didn't really look around until he heard Kitty shouting, "Mickey! Hey, long time no see!"

He smiled weakly and waved back before joining the other contestants.

"Well those are my contestants, now you're handling the day one challenge yeah? Cause I need to go reapply my tan."

"Take all the time you need Don." With that, fake Chris disappeared.

"Now, that should; be everyone for the first challenge for no- oh hey! Earlier than predicted."

Another ferry docked and a ramp dropped down. "Campers, this is the final contestant that will be joining us for the new season. By the way, what was the late reply all about, Gwen?"

Several of the first cast murmured as the blue haired goth came down to the dock. "You think I'm ever gonna be eager to come back here Chris?"

"True, but come on. That was the last possible day. We'd already finalised promos!"

"Yeah, not my problem." Gwen strode past the host and stood next to Zoey and Mike. The entire first season cast, except for Duncan, was thrown off by that.

* * *

_Confessional_

"We can use this already yeah? Everyone was a bit surprised Gwen went over to the new people, but I don't blame her." Duncan wasn't looking at the camera, but was instead sharpening a stick he'd found. "It's not like she's had the easiest time with us on the past seasons. Zoey's probably been the nicest to her for the longest anyway."

* * *

"Anyway, challenge time. This will determine the teams that you're split into."

"Wait, you're not assigning teams? I though that's how you did it?" Mickey asked shaking.

"Well yeah, but also, Nah! So, the first challenge is to find the two remaining contestants. And don't worry, no one will be eliminated this evening."

A collective sigh of relief rattled across the contestants. "Your mission is to find these two guys, from the first cast, Owen the living fart engine!"

Everyone on the first cast and ridonculous race dry heaved. They knew the stench.

"The other person you're going to find from the Pakhitew Island cast is the clean freak, Dave!"

Sky, Ella and Shawn gasped loudly, but for different reasons.

* * *

Confessional

Sky was curled up in the confessional, pulling her legs into the fetal position. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. On one hand, I can apologise and hopefully mend things with Dave, but on the other he did try to kill me at the end of last season."

* * *

Confessional

Ella was practically squealing. "Another season with my prince! Yay!"

* * *

Confessional

"This is good," Shawn was leaned forward towards the camera, "If I can calm Dave down from where he was last season, then I'll have a friend to hang with. Also, alliance later on and he'd make good Zombie bait, but mostly BOOM, MY BUDDY IS BACK!"

* * *

"Now this is a race. The first person to find either of the contestants becomes team captain. The team captain will immediately get the player they found and also be the one to draft out their team. The two winners will also be granted immunity for the first challenge, regardless of whether or not their team wins.

You have until sundown. If you can't find them before then, I will draft the teams myself and no one gets immunity. Maps of the island and a trail of clues to their locations are at the Campground. This is, The Ridicu-Chris Race!"

No one laughed. Gwen coughed, "Was that meant to be funny?"

"No, but it loops continuity easily. On your marks, get set..."

"Hang this is going too fast, could you repeat..."

Mickey was cut off, "GO!"

All 22 campers ran out to start their first challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

With little surprise to the others, the three most experienced contestants, Courtney, Duncan and Gwen, were the first ones who made it to the campground. Gwen pulled ahead, feeling awkward about talking to her old boyfriend and best friend.

"Do you think shes still mad at us?"

Duncan had to think about Courtney's question for a moment, "I don't know, she's not striking me as angry right now."

It then caught up to Duncan that Courtney was talking to him and being civil, "Wait, are YOU not mad at ME anymore?"

Courtney shrugged, "I mean it's been a while."

* * *

Confessional

Courtney is sat, legs and arms folded over. "I'm not going to pretend I don't have a grudge against Duncan, but I realised that every problem I had was when I started involving myself in the affairs of others. So, the plan is to not get overly involved."

She pauses.

"I'm pretty sure this will work for all of about 1 or 2 challenges."

* * *

Further back, Noah is running with Kitty and Mickey, the last of the three struggling to keep pace. "So... Noah, how does this usually go?"

"Quite simple Mickey," Noah didn't even pause or slow or even change where he was looking, "We just complete challenges, get a few days off to chill and then Gwen and Courtney will do something dumb."

"Wow, no love for past contestants?" Kitty was curious about his dismissal.

"I don't hate them or anything, but they just have a habit of messing stuff up. I hope they can get it right this time."

* * *

Confessional

"Oooh, the Total Drama confessional! Always wanted to try this!"

Kitty was looking around with excitement, which was odd given she was in the confines of a wooden toilet.

"Anyway, Noah seems REALLY certain that Gwen and Courtney are gonna mess up. The only season I watched was Pakhitew Island, so I don't really have an opinion on that."

* * *

Gwen arrived at the campground first. There was a wooden statue of Chris' head with a button next to it. She hit the button and the statue spat out a map of the island and a hint. She swiped them and read the hint aloud. "Up in a tree and you will see, the hint's been housed for all to see...? What?"

"It means the Treehouse!" Somehow Courtney and Duncan weren't second to make it, but instead the strange boy with the blue beanie and red overcoat made it first. "It's this way lets move!"

Gwen was surprised at him being helpful, but ran after him into the woods.

Meanwhile, Duncan caught up and took a tip from the statue. "Huff, huff.. lets see... the one whos in a funk will be found inside the junk? 'Kay, so there's... that dump place!"

* * *

Confessional

Duncan looked at the camera silently.

"What? I can be smart too."

* * *

"That's right, the two campers they're all looking for are on different parts of the Island!"

The camera had gone back to Chris, who was in the secret crew tent looking out on all the contestants. "But, the hint wont lead our contestants straight to them. In fact, shall we check out where they are? You know, dramatic tension and all that!"

The camera cut to the Mess Hall, where Owen was currently tucking into a full 3 course roast dinner, not even bothering to look at the camera. "So goooooood! More Chef!"

The grumpy chef came back through with more sides, mashed potatoes, gravy and meat for Owen. "Hmph, at least someone appreciates my cooking..."

"That's right viewers!" The camera cut back to Chris in the tent. "We're making sure to keep our first winner completely occupied so he doesn't ruin the challenge by going outside. We were going to do it for the other one, but he's not insane enough to ruin the challenge where he is. But we gave him a phone with internet on it to stop him being bored!"

* * *

"Huh, I almost forgot how cold it was up here."

The camera swapped to Dave, on top of Mt Mclean, cold from the high altitude. He was wrapped in sponsored snow gear to keep from freezing. True to his word, he did have a phone.

"You good bro?"

"Yeah." Dave answered the intern un-enthusiastically. "I'm good."

"Cool bro!" Though the intern wasn't shown, he could be heard trudging away.

Dave just sighed.

* * *

Confessional

"I honestly don't know why I'm back here. The only people here who might still like me are Shawn and Ella, and they're not bad but... ugh. I messed up at the finale. Am I accepting this out of a need for cruel and unusual punishment for my mistakes?"

For a brief moment, a fly landed on Dave's outstretched palm and then away, whilst Dave just kind of watched. He pulled out a bottle of sanitiser to apply to his hands, which he began to furiously rub together.

"Flies can carry so many diseases..."

* * *

"Anyway, back to the action! All of the campers are now chasing down one of the two contestants. Lets join our resident Indie Chick, Zoey!"

The camera goes over to show Zoey running on her own, heading towards the Treehouse.

"Hey!"

Zoey turned around to see Bridgette catching up behind her. "How you doing?"

"Oh you know..." Zoey kind of fumbled for words, "Back on this show so..."

"I get that, but it's good to see everyone again. And I get to meet the new guys!"

"I suppose when you put it like that, it doesn't feel as bad as going on a life threatening TV show does."

Suddenly, Mike jumped over them, leaping from branch to branch. "Sorry to leave you in zee dust, vut I am vinning this!"

Mike then jumped away. The girls were silent for a few moments.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Cute right?"

"Um, sure..."

* * *

The camera moves to Scott, running towards the Junk Pile. He wasn't the fastest, but he managed to pull ahead of the others somehow and was now trailing Duncan. Scott was scowling at the punk.

Duncan wasn't paying any attention to him, just running ahead. "Let's see, let's see, around here right?"

The two boys exited the clearing into the junk heap, where another Chris head was at the entrance.

Scott wasn't happy. "Oh, WHAT?! You mean the challenge isn't over?!"

"Dude, chill. It's almost like you haven't been on this show before." Duncan smacked the button and got the hint, "Here's where people get their fame, or they hang their heads in shame... The Dock of Shame!"

"Wait!" Scott shouted as Duncan began to run, "Does this Island even have a dock of shame? Contestants were shot out of canon 'member?!"

"Oh crap yeah, where was the canon?"

"I think it was the campfire!" Let's go!"

* * *

Confessional

"I don't like Duncan." Scott was sat whittling away at a log, not looking at the camera. "I'm 90% sure he's the reason Courtney broke up with me. But the strategy now is to befriend the best players and get them to carry me to the final. Hate to admit, but Duncan is probably the best overall player."

* * *

As they were away to start moving, they crashed into Lightning and DJ.

Duncan recovered fastest, "DJ man watch it!"

"Sorry man, I was just following the buff dude."

"Buff? Have you SEEN yourself? Lightning WISHES he had that kind of upper body strength!"

The farmer was annoyed regardless, "Doesn't matter, lets get moving already!"

Before they could get to their feet, Courtney and Sky ran out of the junk pile, bot clutching tips. Sky turned back, "Bye boys!"

Scott was broken, "Were they there the whole time?!"

Duncan dragged him to his feet, "Doesn't matter! We gotta catch up!"

Both of them ran away as DJ and Lightning ran into the Junk pile.

* * *

The camera swapped to the treehouse, where Gwen and Shawn hit the button and got the next tip.

"Right, so, look for my hint trapped under the sea, to get me out you'll fish for me." Sahwn stopped to ponder, "The docks! We went fishing there to get better food! Lets go!"

"Wait!" Gwen had to pause the action for a moment, "Why are you helping me? We don't know each other."

"Yeah so we don't hate each others guts yet." Shawn spoke in a matter of fact voice, "Also my friend is one of the people we're trying to find so I'd really like to hurry up and get him."

Gwen blinked a couple of times. "Ok. Lets go."

Shawn just smiled and ran out the treehouse with Gwen as Sammy and Jasmine arrived. Shawn winked at his girlfriend before shouting backwards, "Sorry Jasmine, gotta find Dave!"

Jasmine smiled back and climbed the tree into the treehouse, turning around to pull Sammy up. "Up you get girl!"

"Thanks Jasmine!" The girls ran at the statue to get their ticket.

* * *

The camera pans over to a large conglomerate of players who were in the race, but weren't worried about the challenge due to no eliminations and were simply following the fast people. Dawn and Noah were leading the charge, followed by the Ridonculous race contestants and a few stragglers.

Noah broke the silence. "So, why'd you come back? You don't strike me as a reality show enthusiast."

Dawn thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, well I'm friends with some of the people, and meeting new ones is good too. Besides, plenty of interesting auras to read."

Dawn caught sight of Trent running, and decided to follow him. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiight, Auras..."

* * *

Confessional

Noah looked the camera dead on and simply said. "Weirdos."

* * *

Kitty was trying to strike up a conversation with her race mate, Crimson. "Soooo, how you been?"

Crimson remained silent and pulled ahead of Kitty.

"Talkative..."

Mickey pulled up beside her. "I mean, she never really spoke much before, so... OW!"

Mickey had tripped over a lone rock in the path. Kitty stopped shortly ahead of him, "You okay Mickey?!"

"Yeah, hehe, I'm fin-OW!"

Now, a few tree branches fell on top of the small boy while he lying on the floor.

"W-well, at least it can't get worse..."

A bear fell on him.

* * *

Confessional

Mickey was hugging his arms close to his body, seemingly traumatised by the events that just transpired. "Well, at least it's the same here as anywhere."

* * *

The camera then switches to Courtney and Sky, approaching the campsite and the canon that was used last season. In front of the canon was yet another Chris statue, which Sky was first to reach.

"Okay, lets see... top the mountain your final prize awaits? No rhyme?"

Courtney caught up and overheard the gymnast, "Well, Chris isn't anything if not inconsistent. Now, i assume he means that Mountain?"

Both girls looked at the giant mountain that loomed over the island. Sky chuckled nervously, "Yep, going back there again. Oh please don't Dave, please don't be Dave..."

Courtney looked at her technical junior with a bit of apprehension. "Whats wrong with Dave?"

"Oh, nothing! Hehehe, heh..."

* * *

Confessional

Sky looked nervously at the camera. "If I'm going to get anywhere, I want the people who don't know about me and to stay in the dark. It means I can fix things privately and get more people to maybe help. Maybe! We saw how the last season turned out though."

* * *

Courtney still eyed her weirdly. "Are you sure there's nothing I should...?"

"Woo, lets go DJ!"

Courtney looked and saw Duncan, DJ, Scott and Lightning charging straight towards the canon. Sky was more than shocked, "How'd they catch up so fast?!"

Duncan just laughed as he ran past them towards the canon, "We're just that good!"

Scott took this opportunity to mock Duncan, "Don't lie we just sat on Lightning's shoulders!"

Lightning, the last of the 4 to arrive at the statue, was gasping for breath and practically reduced to crawling. "Never... Again... Sha-boom..."

Lightning fainted on the spot. DJ was the first of the four to notice. "Man down, MAN DOWN!"

"Not again! It's just like Geoff!" Duncan ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Um..." Scott was the first to question their actions, "You guys remember we're not actually on a team yet yeah?"

Both of them turned around to Scott and yelled, almost in perfect sync, "NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND!"

"Agh!" Scott was surprised by their sudden outburst and fell over.

Courtney and Sky watched the whole thing play out. Sky's mouth was agape at how passionate Duncan and DJ were getting. Courtney just rolled her eyes. "Typical, lets go."

Sky acquiesced and began to run with her, heading towards the mountain.

* * *

We join Zoey and Bridgette again, as their seen running towards the docks together, only just trailing behind Gwen and Shawn.

Bridgette was really curious, so decided to break the silence. "Zoey, whats your opinion on Gwen?"

Zoey literally lit up at that. "Oh she's so nice! After I won All Stars, she actually invited me out and bought me dinner, and shes come to an indie festival with me, despite the fact that she wasn't a fan of the music, she introduced me to MCR and Evanesence... Oh, she also helped Mike find a good therapist for his D.I.D, she gave Cameron some extra cash for a trip to study medicine in England for a bit, despite me saying I would pay it, she's too nice!"

"Wait, why do you ask? You were on the same seasons right?"

Bridgette fidgeted with her hoodie nervously, "Well yeah, and she was great but after Action we just kind of... drifted I guess. I'm not sure I really know her that well anymore."

Zoey's face fell at that, but perked up when she said, "Well, that's why she's here, I think, she wants to connect with everyone again... I think."

Bridgette eyed her up, "You sure? I don't think she's really good with anyone on the cast. Well apart from Owen. But even Trent, I thought they were friends again but..."

Zoey didn't know how to respond to that. She just kind of looked down before saying very fiercely, "Well, I think we need to focus on the challenge for now, and we can figure all of that out later."

Bridgette smiled at this.

* * *

Confessional

Bridgette smiled whilst looking down. "You know, I tagged along with Zoey 'cause she seemed like the nicest person here I didn't know, but she's actually really helpful when it comes to this social stuff. I feel like we're going to be good friends!"

* * *

Camera pans back, like way back, to Trent and Dawn. Dawn was just looking at him as he ran, while he barely looked back at her. Eventually she said, "You're sad."

"Wh-what?"

"Your aura, it's quite a dark blue, kind of like Gwen's hair."

"Hahaha, fitting."

"Ah, so it's about Gwen is it?"

Trent kind of gazed off, almost forgetting to focus on where he was running. he sighed, "I haven't spoken to her since World Tour, and it seems like that's true with most people from our cast. I know we don't go out anymore, but I didn't think we'd grow apart. I didn't think she'd grow apart from us."

Dawn nodded absent mindedly as she listened, waiting for a moment to interject into his monologue. "Well, when I saw her earlier, her aura was a mix of yellow and the same blue that you have. She's hopeful, but also sad. I'm not sure what she's hoping for, but if I were to guess..."

"She's here for us?"

"Possibly. I can't read minds."

Trent flips his head up to stare dead ahead, a new found determination as he began to speed up. "Thanks Dawn, you're cool man."

"Hehe, my pleasure!" Dawn was smiling widely.

* * *

Confessional

"I don't know if that was what Trent needed to hear, but his aura turned slightly orange, showing his desire to work."

She pondered what that meant for a moment. "I hope he's working towards what would make that blue go away. It doesn't suit him"

* * *

The camera swaps back to Gwen and Shawn, now at the dock. Gwen looks around frantically for the statue, but fails to see anything. "No statue, are we in the wrong place!"

"Nope!" The Zombie nut ran to the end of the pier and threw a net of the end. "The note said we had to fish, so I think it's under the water... got something!"

Gwen helped Shawn pull on the net in order to pull up the large object, which indeed turned out to be...

"Another Chris head!"

Shawn smacked the button twice in order to get two tips. He threw one to Gwen before unfurling the paper slip to read his. "In the hall of dining, you'll find the man is... snacking? That doesn't sound like Dave..."

"But it does sound like Owen! Come on!"

"Sorry but I can't!"

Shawn shocked the girl when he stopped and said he couldn't. "I need to find Dave first! If there's any chance he's somewhere else and I can find him, I will!"

"So wait, you want to be team captain?"

"Not at all! But Dave went through some stuff last season. I feel like, if anyone else finds him first, he's pretty much zombie food this entire season!"

Gwen had almost forgotten what such friendly trust looked like. She'd had some from Zoey and Mike, but it was a while ago when she felt it on a TV show.

Even longer since it was directed at her.

"Okay man, but if I become team captain, you're on my team, no question!" Gwen yelled as she began to run.

"You can count on it sister!"

By the time he finished, Gwen was long gone.

"Huh," Shawn spoke to no one in particular, "She'd be good in an apocalypse."

Shortly thereafter he ran into the woods. "I'M COMING DAVE!"

* * *

The camera swaps to Ella, who seemed to have forgotten the challenge entirely and was just walking aimlessly through said woods, talking to the various creatures that were there. "Oh really!" She had been told a piece of gossip about Duncan from one of the birds, "I don't believe he would do that! He seems nice and... do you hear something?"

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE...Oof!"

"Ahhh!"

Shawn came barrelling out from behind a bush and crashed straight into Ella. "Shawn!" She recovered rather quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Ella!" Shawn shot off the ground, "Perfect! Dave! Location! Um... please?"

Ella was startled for a moment, before sadly replying, "I don't know where my prince is unfortunately..."

"Arrrrrgh..."

"Do you know my friends?" Ella happily asked the birds that were lining her arms, "Mhm, yes... Mt Mclean?"

"...yeeeeeeEEEEEEEAH!" Shawn went through some emotional whiplash in those moments. "But how am I gonna get there before everyone else?"

"Oh! I have an idea! Would you all be so kind?"

The birds all nodded before they went over and grabbed Shawn's clothing and began to lift him off the ground. "Woah!"

"They will take you Dave! Tell my prince I say hi!"

Shawn was whooping with the excitement of flying. "You bet girl!"

* * *

Confessional

Shawn leaned towards the camera, giddy with excitement. "I know Ella doesn't seem useful in an apocalypse, but she can get birds to help us fly! That's like, one of the many things Zombie's can't do!"

* * *

As Shawn rose above the treeline, the camera once again set in on the alliance of boys trudging towards Mt Mclean. Lightning was being carried on the shoulders of Duncan, DJ and Scott. As they neared the base of the mountain, Lightning began to stir from his slumber. "Sh-Sha-what in the?"

he looked down to see the boys carrying him on their shoulders, trudging at less than ideal pace to make sure they got him there.

"B-but why guys...?" Lightning was struggling to stay concious.

"Because brother, no man left behind!"

"Yeah what DJ said!"

"Yeah, what _they_ said..."

* * *

Confessional

Scott looked angrily at the screen. "I know for a fact that Lightning sicced Fang on me back in Revenge of the Island, I am not thrilled to be helping him right now! But, I need to ally with Duncan and DJ or my plan falls apart. So here I am."

* * *

"Th-thanks guys, you 'da best..."

Duncan and DJ smiled reassuringly, whilst Scott grimaced and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Further up the trail, Courtney and Sky could be seen jogging up the mountain trail, almost nearing the summit. Both girls were struggling for breath, but Sky's athleticism kept her slightly ahead of Courtney. The C.I.T. decided to take this opportunity to further quiz Sky on Dave. "So... this Dave guy, what's his deal?"

Sky skidded to a halt, almost causing Courtney to trip up. "Oh, well... he's a clean freak, he is really hard working, he can get easily annoyed but he's mostly fone, and he's pretty cute and it's kind of funny whenever he busts our his hand sanitiser and..."

Courtney had heard enough to have an opinion. "Oh, so you like him then?"

Sky laughed anxiously. "Yeah but, I really messed up I guess... not that that matters! I'll be fine for the competition, haha..."

"Right. And if it turns out that Dave is at the top of this mountain, that's fine?"

Sky giggled nervously, "Yep, no issue at all!"

The camera swoops directly above the two girls, where Shawn is being carried by a group of birds. Although, they're struggling pretty hard.

"Come on, please don't drop me! Please don't drop me! I'll be Zombie food!"

The birds didn't drop him on purpose, but their talons ended up ripping through his clothes. They flew forward whilst Shawn remained stationary in the air for a moment.

"Oh no."

Shawn started to scream as he plummeted towards the earth.

Courtney glanced around after hearing a small buzzing noise. "Do you hear that?"

In that moment, Shawn landed on top of Courtney, knocking them both to the ground. "Owwwwww..." The zombie nut was groaning in pain.

Courtney, though subdued, was angry. "You don't... get to say you're in pain... until someone falls on you...!"

"Courtney! And... Shawn? Are you okay?"

Sahwn couldn't respond in that moment, but Courtney could, "Just go! Get team captain, and pick me!"

Sky nodded and began to run up the trail. About a minute later, Shawn and Courtney were able to pull themselves off the ground. Though winded, the zombie nut was apologetic, "Oof, sorry about that..."

Courtney, equally winded, accepted the apology with what she perceived as grace, "It's fine, don't worry about it... what were you doing in the sky anyway? Hardly seems safe."

Shawn pondered the question for a few moments, "Why was I flying, flying, why,why,why...? DAVE!"

Shawn immediately began to sprint up the mountain, "I'M COMING DAVE!"

Courtney saw him sprint up the mountain, "Did he say... Dave?! Oh no, wait Sky!"

* * *

The camera cut to Gwen, closing in on the Mess Hall. Almost out of nowhere, she was joined by Dawn. "Hello Gwen."

"Agh! Do ever not just show up out of nowhere?"

"No, it's kind of my thing."

Gwen looked around for a moment. Other than the two of them, they were alone. "How'd you catch up?"

Dawn didn't even look up from the ground, "I was running with Trent and saw you, so I ran over here."

"Oh, fair enough, but..."

In the last 10 metres or so, Gwen sped up in order to make it to the mess hall first. She threw the door open shouting "First!"

She was greeted with Owen passed out on the table in a food coma. Chef was in the kitchen mumbling to himself, "...I hat this job, god darn kids and their food..."

Chris then appeared out of nowhere with the ever present smile on his face, "And the first camper to find Owen is Gwen! Closely followed by Dawn! But second never matters, as Gwen is now team captain and has immunity for the next challenge!"

Gwen was ecstatic, "Woohoo! Yeah!"

Chris blinked, "Bit enthusiastic for you Gwen, isn't it?"

Gwen suddenly realised how loud she was, "Uh, yeah sorry, over-ahem, over-reacted, haha.."

Chris shrugged, "Oh well, doesn't matter to me. Anyway, I need to hightail it to the other camper, I'll see you two at the team selection tonight!"

Chris then skedaddled away, leaving Gwen and Dawn alone in the room with Owen.

"Congratulations Gwen!"

Dawn had her hands clasped together and was smiling with genuine happiness for Gwen.

"Oh... thanks but... aren't you annoyed you came second?"

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to win, I knew you would so I only wanted to come and talk about who you should pick for your team!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, before Dawn said, "Come with me for a moment."

Both girls then went off to the cabins to talk privately. Zoey, Bridgette and Trent came through the door shortly after they left. Zoey entered first of them all, so she was surprised no one else was in the hall. "Did...did I win!?"

Just as she was away to celebrate, Chef poked his head over the counter. "No gosh darn! Gwen already came up in here with her loud woops and celebrations and whatnot! If I had a nickel for every time she annoyed me I swear I wouldn't need this job...!"

"Gwen won?" Trent asked enthusiastically, "So shes team captain!?"

Bridgette smiled, "That's good, at least it's not someone stupid like Duncan or Scott."

Zoey just kind of glanced at the floor quietly, unsure of how to feel.

* * *

The camera cuts back to Courtney, Shawn and Sky, all racing to the top of the mountain. Sky had a sizeable lead and was just reaching the summit. Shawn had ran out of breath to shout, but Courtney was right beside him trying to get answers out of him. "Hey, HEY! Why are you so obsessed with finding Dave?"

Shawn just looked at her as if it was obvious. "What do you... mean? Did you... not see last... season?"

Courtney just shook her head. Shawn went wide eyed and said, "Dave went kind of crazy... because of... Sky..."

Courtney was the one to go wide eyed, as this new revelation gave her pause. "What?"

Meanwhile ahead, Sky had reached the summit first. She was overcome with relief and happiness that she had won. "WOOHOO! I'm first, yes! Team captain!"

She looked around to see if Courtney had gotten up the mountain to see that the camper she had come across, the one that was no on her team, was staring at her with a slack jaw and glazed over eyes. She gasped and fell back a couple fo steps from the shock of seeing him. "Ohhh... hi Dave."

Dave looked at her, unmoving. Shortly thereafter, Courtney and Shawn got to the top. Shawn saw his friend and just tackled him. "Dave!"

Dave didn't fall, as he was frozen into almost a statue by shock. "How you been buddy, holding up okay? No zombies right? Hahaha... seriously none right?"

Dave simply grabbed Shawn, moved him off of him and took a deep breath to regain his composure, closing his mouth and his eyes. He then proceeded to calmly walk down the mountain.

* * *

Confessional

Courtney was sat, a finger tapping her chin, deep in thought. "He didn't seem crazy, did he?"

* * *

As the three watched him go down the mountain, they were interrupted by Chris, popping out from behind a rock. "Well, not the drama filled reunion I was expecting, but it'll suffice. Anyway, for being the first to reach the top of the mountain, Sky is the winner and therefore, team captain!"

None of the three campers were thrilled, mostly confused and shocked by Dave and his actions. "Wow, tough crowd. Anyway, now that both contestants have been found we can... Whats that?"

A noise that started off as repeated footsteps and faint buzzing grew into a stampede sound with constant, "Put me down! Hey! Watch it!"

Shawn and Sky clearly recognised the voice. "Dave?" Sky questioned, very apprehensively.

Shortly thereafter, Duncan, Scott, DJ and Lightning appeared at the top of the mountain with Dave carried on their shoulders. Duncan spoke up over Dave's creaming fit, "We got him Chris! That means one of us is team captain yeah!?"

Chris just laughed, "Whats with everybody getting here seconds too late? Sky got here first and sent Dave down the mountain, so Sky is the team captain!"

"What!?" The four boys shouted in almost unison.

"Heh, better luck next time Duncan."

Courtney gave Duncan a look as she walked off down the mountain, followed shortly by Shawn and Sky. DJ just looked at Duncan, then Courtney and back again, not saying anything.

* * *

Confessional

"I was so sad when Duncan and Courtney broke up, they were great! They just, went through a rough patch during action. I hope they can patch this up."

DJ started to tear up, "After what Duncan did for me and my bunny, *sniff* he deserves to be happy!"

* * *

All the contestants were now gathered around the campfire. Chris stood at the front with both Gwen and Sky, and two plates of ten marshmallows, though the marshmallows were distinguished by red and blue colours. Night had set in and the fire was roaring, as the other 20 contestants sat around the fire. Mickey had his arm in a sling whilst Kitty was trying to comfort him, Lightning was flexing to try and be as toned as DJ, Zoey sat next to Bridgette, though the redhead was oddly quiet, much to the surfer chick's dismay. Dawn sat next to a really nervous Trent, whilst Duncan and Courtney sat next to each other in relative silence.

"Welcome campers! Usually reserved for the sacred elimination ceremony, the campfire will be used today in order to organise the teams. I'll explain how this is going to work. Sky and Gwen each have a plate of marshmallows. Gwen's are blue and Sky's are red. One after the other, they will throw a marshmallow at 1 camper. If you get a blue one, you will be on Gwen's team, the Blue Goths! If you get a red marshmallow, you're on Sky's team, the Red Olympiads!"

Noah snorted, "Very on the nose there Chris."

"Thank you, I try! Now, the first one to pick will be Gwen. Gwen already has Owen on her team from winning the first challenge."

"WOOHOO! AWESOME!" Owen had recovered from the food coma and was ecstatic to be on Gwen's team again. A blue marshmallow was thrown his way, which he caught in his mouth.

"Anyway," Chris wasn't a fan of being interrupted, "Gwen, the floor is yours!"

Gwen din't even need to look around for long,"Shawn."

The next blue marshmallow was thrown at Shawn, who caught it without much hassle. A few people were shocked by this, but they didn't really care.

"Now Sky." Chris passed the baton to Sky, who also didn't need to look for long.

"Courtney." A red marshmallow was thrown at Courtney, who gladly caught it. A marshmallow was also thrown at Dave but wasn't paying attention, so he didn't catch it.

Gwen's turn came back to her, and she said confidently, "Zoey."

Zoey caught her blue marshmallow, and gave Gwen a small smile.

Back to Sky, "Jasmine."

Jasmine caught her marshmallow.

"Sammy."

Sammy caught her marshmallow, but seemed crestfallen at the prospect of not being on a team with Jasmine.

"Scott."

Scott caught his mallow and was happy to be on a team with Courtney,

"Trent."

Trent was surprised that Gwen chose him, but happy. Dawn just smiled.

"Kitty."

Kitty caught her red marshmallow.

"Crimson."

"Mickey.

"Noah."

"Duncan."

Both Duncan and Courtney let out a gasp that they were on the same team, but Duncan still caught his marshmallow. Courtney looked at him in shock, which he replied to with a cocky smile.

"DJ."

"Dwayne."

"Dawn."

"Mike."

Mike looked sad that he wasn't on a team with Zoey, but his girlfriend just smiled at him as he caught his marshmallow.

"Bridgette."

"Lightning."

"Ella."

"Beardo."

The lat two campers caught their marshmallows, and Chris nodded, smiling eerily the whole time. "All right! Our teams have been chosen.!"

He turned to Gwen, "The Blue Goths consist of Gwen, Zoey, Owen, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Dawn, Noah, Crimson, Ella, Sammy and Shawn!"

He then turned to Sky, "The Red Olympiads are Sky, Dave, Courtney, Scott, Lightning, Mike, Mickey, Kitty, Beardo, Dwayne, Jasmine and Duncan!"

"Now that our teams have been chosen, lets go a little bit more in-depth into how this seasons living arrangements will work!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "What we're not just in cabins anymore?"

"Oh no, that parts the same, but there's some added stuff!"

* * *

The camera shows the campgrounds split into the two cabins, the right donning a red flag with a flame and the left one had a blue flag with a lightning bolt. There was also a surprise building in the middle.

"As you can see, we added an extra building! This, is the rec room! Music, TV, video games, books and other such amenities are provided in here, along with the hot tub from season 1! Any team will be able to sue this room at any time!"

Kitty spoke up first, "We have all this but no phones?"

"No phone! But, I have a set of old I-pods with no internet if you want to take photos."

Kitty fist pumped to herself. Mickey smiled at her enthusiasm.

"We also have laundry rooms for each team that will allow you to wash your clothes and we've split the communal washroom into four blocks, 2 toilets for each gender and two washrooms for each gender. Oh if you're transgender thats no problem, we also have a gender neutral zone in the middle for you. Other than that though, everything else is the same!"

Bridgette shouted, "You say that as if this isn't markedly better than what we had before!"

"Yeah, whats up with that?" Mike questioned.

"Well, um, look. The whole sadism, I hate teenagers, thing, was part of my act. But, last couple seasons got poor ratings, so I improved life here a little bit. Challenges also wont be life threatening anymore."

"Will they be sanitary?"

"No Dave, of course not." Dave audibly groaned.

"Now, everyone get moved in and get to sleep, your first proper challenge is in three days, so you better get to know each other!"

* * *

The camera shows a montage of the contestants moving into their cabins, whilst Shawn and Jasmine get comfy on a nearby tree.

"And so with that, our first challenge comes to a close, and the teams have been selected. Who will get eliminated first? What kind of angsty teenage drama will unfold? And will Ella ever stop getting on my nerves! Find out next time on

Total!

Drama!

ReDux!


	4. Chapter 4

The campers had woken up on challenge day. Several of them were in the Mess Hall, gathered around a table as Chef served them food. Despite the living improvements made for the season, the food had not improved. Each camper had been given a slice of bread, a red pile of slop and a white pile of slop. Dave was sat next to Trent, who was prodding his food with a fork, "I can't believe people like this stuff."

Dave, who had been trying to figure out how to sanitise his nose and eyes, looked at Trent in disgust, "Who likes this?"

Trent gave a small look up the table to his friend Owen, shovelling down plate after plate of food.

He slammed down a plate, belched and then yelled "_MORE_."

Noah threw another plate of food at Owen, which he then began to shovel into his mouth whilst DJ, Duncan and Dwayne stood to the side cheering him on.

* * *

In the Rec Room, Gwen was sat with a pair of headphones on with her complimentary I-pod. Zoey had entered the room and decided to come over to her friend. "Hey Gwen!"

No response. Gwen's eyes were closed and the music could be heard due to how loud it was, some weird piano and a bass-line. "Gwen? GWEN!"

After her friend shouting, Gwen's eyes shot open and she threw off her headphones. "Agh! What...!" She saw Zoey, "Oh, haha, sorry you just scared me Zoey."

"Oh sorry, you were just so into it. What are you listening to anyway? It sounded kinda... weird."

"Oh, you ever heard of Hobo Johnson?"

Zoey shook her head. "Here, listen!"

* * *

Jasmine was out picking berries with Sammy. She had started with Shawn, but he was dragged away by DJ who came along later to hang out. Sammy showed up and joined in. "So, how you holding up girl?"

"Oh you know..." Sammy kind of trailed off, "It's weird not having Amy around for any of this, but not, like, in a bad way, I guess?"

Jasmine flashed her a smile, "Don't worry girl, I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Sammy smiled back, but as soon as Jasmine looked away, it turned to a frown.

* * *

Confessional

Sammy looked down nervously. "I was only really able to come out of my shell last season because of Jasmine, I'm not sure how I'll be without her."

* * *

"Alright Campers!" The ever present voice of Chris Mclean came over the loudspeaker system, "Meet at the campfire for your first proper challenge on the island! And, much to my chagrin, Dave this is hygienic!"

Dave did a small little fist pump to himself. Whilst in this motion, he didn't notice Sky smiling sadly over at him. Waht she didn't notice was that Courtney, right next to her, saw this all take place. Her eyes narrowed in on Dave, who was walking out of the hall with Mike.

As the campers arrived, Chris was away to start a monologue about the challenge, but stopped himself. "...We didn't lose two already did we? 'Cause I'm only counting 22."

Everyone looked around for a moment, trying to figure out who the two missing contestants were. Mike then spoke up, "Oh it's Zoey and Gwen! I think I saw them go to the rec room earlier."

"Oh. Figures." Chris' face dropped into a frown, "I knew the headphones and speakers were too loud, but I didn't think they would be an issue. They probably just din't hear, can someone go get them?"

"I'll do it!" Mike volunteered.

"I'll go as well, just to make sure." Courtney decided to pitch in as a C.I.T.

"Okay, be back in 20."

* * *

"So, I thought you didn't like Gwen?"

Mike had decided to make small talk on the way to the rec room. Courtney just shook her head. "No, nothing like that, I just... we made up and I kinda screwed up."

"Oh right. The way Zoey told em, it sounded like you two had a real issue, I guess."

Courtney laughed nervously, "I held a grudge against her for going out with Duncan, but that was all on me. I guess she genuinely thinks I'm just not over that."

"Oh. I don't really understand that, I guess..."

Courtney eyes the tall boy, "You mean you've never held a grudge? Ever?"

"Not me I guess... Although I know Chester has a few, Vito has one against me for going out with Zoey... Manitoba and Svetlana don't have any though. And to my knowledge..."

Mike opened the door of the rec room and was unable to finish his sentence, as he was smacked with a wall of pure sound that knocked him over. Courtney had to cover her ears to even make it inside the buildign.

There, both on top of the tables, were Zoey and Gwen singing along to a song Courtney had never heard. There was a lovely piano melody and a calming drum beat, but the volume made it hard to appreciate that. Both girls were out of key, probably due to not hearing themselves.

"I'm too emotional! Good luck to my future wives and their future lives without me! You guys will do great...!"

Though Courtney couldn't make out a lot of the lyrics, she could tell ti was a depressing subject matter. She had to clamber over to the speaker in order to shut off the music.

Easier said than done. Courtney was facing a wall of sound the way, pushing back against her. Mike was still laid out across the floor, this was a solo op.

* * *

Confessional

Courtney was curled up in a ball, her face painted with a traumatised look. "C.I.T. training doesn't prepare you for this."

* * *

Courtney eventually managed to make it over to the speaker, where she flipped the power switch.

In an instant, the entire room went silent, save for the two girls on the table still singing to a song that was no longer playing. It took them a few seconds to realise the music had stopped, at which point they looked around. Gwen saw a thoroughly distressed Courtney lying by the speaker, and Zoey saw her boyfriend pinned to the floor by the entrance.

"Mike!" Zoey hopped down and ran over to her boyfriend, who simply took a gasp and got straight to his feet. He was hunched over and began to talk in an old man's voice. "I tell ya, kids and their damn music these days! Why I 'oughta...! I can't say I've ever been thrown to the floor with music before! It's an embarrassment to true music!"

Chester began to walk back towards the campfire, Zoey nervously following. Gwen looked to Courtney for a reason and only got the word, "Challenge," from the C.I.T. Courtney picked herself up and exited after Zoey. Gwen soon followed.

* * *

"Campers! Took you a while."

The for had made it back to campfire. Mike had changed back and was looking pleasant, if a little disgruntled. Zoey abd Gwen both looled fine, but Courtney looked as though she'd exited a wad zone.

"Well, now that you're all here, I can explain yhe challenge! Which is, A VIDEO GAME RELAY!"

Chef pulled a large black curtain off of what was revealed to be 2 TV's and computers. There were two comfy looling recliners and controllers laid out.

Mickey's face lit up as he saw that.

* * *

Confessional

Mickey was smiling widely, "Video games don't require me to go out, so I play them a lot at home! This is literally the best challenge for me!"

* * *

Confessional

Duncan scoffed, "I don't play video games, and why would I? Torching stuff is muuuuch better, heheh..." He finished with a sly grin to the camera.

* * *

Gwen rolled her eyes at the host, "What's the catch?"

Chris feigned shock, "Gwen! I'm offended that you think there might be a catch!"

Every camper, bar the ones who had only been on the race, lifted an eyebrow. Chris only laughed, "I mean, if you insist..."

Chris gave Chef a nod, who then sounded an alarm. Behind the TV then rose a score board.

"Let me explain how this will work. Each player on a team will have one chance to play for points. We will set them on a level in a game, and have them play until they lose a life. Your points will then be added to your teams points. However, since you will all be graded individually on your points. When you lose a life, if you haven't beaten the last persons score, you will receive a forfeit. If you do get more than the last person, then they have to complete a forfeit. If your given a forfeit and you don't complete it, then your points will be subtracted from your teams total score! The challenge ends when a team runs out of players."

"Um, what kind of forfeits are they?"

"Yeah man," DJ agreed with Trent, "I would at least like to know."

"Well, I told Dave the challenge was hygienic, but lets just say that doesn't apply to the forfeits, hehe..."

Dave visibly paled.

"You have 5 minutes to decide your team order, and we will then set you on Sonic: Mania! That's right, we've been sponsored by Sega!"

The Olympiads gathered to decide their order. "Alright," Sky began, "Clearly, the right strategy is to have our weaker players go out first, right? So then if they lose points, it's not that big a loss."

"Good idea in theory, but who's _actually _good at video games here?" Kitty was nervous, as no one on their team came off as a traditional gamer.

"Um... I'm pretty good... I guess." Mickey raised his hand, "I can be one of the good players if, um, thats okay with everyone?"

"I'm with him," Everyone stared down the fourteen year old as Dwayne spoke up, "I have a record of being the best at TF2 wiht my friends, I've got this."

"What's TF2?" Courtney raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't what he said."

Duncan shrugged, "Well it's not like we've got any better option so, he'll do I guess."

Scott eyed Mike weirdly, "Hey schizo, got any personalities that are good at video games?"

Mike had been deep in though, so he hadn't been listening to the conversation, "Oh... um, I mean, technically... but thats a bad idea I mean..."

"Look can you sha-do it or nah?" Lightning grew frustrated with Mike's ramblings.

"Um... yes, but..."

"Great, you'll go last then. Counting on ya." Duncan smacked Mike on the back, but not too hard as to elicit Chester coming out.

"B-but, wait...!"

Courtney looked at Beardo, "What about you, living soundboard?"

Beardo threw up his hand at his shoulders in a "Eh" fashion, followed by a clown horn sound effect.

"... I'll take that as a pretty okay then."

"I'm also pretty good, but I wouldn't say I'm that great." Dave raised his hand whilst looking at the floor.

Sky pulled a smile for him, "Don't say that, I'm sure you'll be great!"

Dave blanked her whilst taking a step away, before continuing with, "So I'll go after Beardo then?"

Sky frowned, but Jasmine patted her on the back and said, "Shawn's had me playing some zombie games, so I can go after Dave."

Sky looked up and smiled at Jasmine.

* * *

Confessional

"I didn't spend much time with Jasmine on the last season, but she's really nice to me anyway. I hope we can be friends. Courtney too, actually, but I think she's caught on to me and Dave."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Goths, they had pretty much figured out their system.

"Right," Trent went over finalising the plan, "We'll go up in pairs, 1 good player and 1 less good player. We leave it to the worse player to take the forfeit, and it doesn't matter if they do it or not, yeah?"

"Right on man, so who are the pairs again?"

Zoey smiled, "I'm with Gwen as the good player."

Gwen dry heaved at the thought of her forfeit.

Bridgette coughed to get the groups attention, "I'm with DJ as the worse player, okay bud."

DJ nodded, "Yeah man, that's cool. and Ella is paired with Shawn yeah."

The princess and the zombie nut nod. "I'm afraid my skills aren't the most suited towards this task."

Shawn grins though, "But I have plenty of experience, so it works out."

Sammy raised her hand nervously, "I, um, am going with Dawn but, I don't know who's meant to be the better player here... Oh, um, no offence."

Dawn just smiled, "None taken, I don't think it matters much in our case however."

Sammy smiled back before Owen giggled loudly, "I'll go with Noah, and he's WAY better than me at video games!"

Noah allowed himself a small smirk, "Yeah, I am that good."

Trent looked at Crimson, "I guess that makes us a team huh?"

Crimson sighed and looked away before calling to the host, "Chris, do you lose points from dying?"

Chris rushed over to say, "Nope! No deduction from death."

Crimson smiled and looked back at her team, "I don't care about this team thing, I'm going last."

Everyone gasped, and Gwen got quite angry, "Listen, we have a strategy and as a team we need to follow it...!"

"Look, regardless of if your strategy works, then me going last makes sense. Trust me on this."

Gwen's face was covered in anger, but she sighed and stepped down, "Fine, but if you cost us the challenge..."

"With my plan, I wont be costing us anything."

Crimson just up and walked away.

* * *

Confessional,

Gwen sat with her arms crossed. "I don't like her."

* * *

Confessional

Crimson sat painting her nails, no emotion as always, "Gwen seems nice, I hope we get along."

* * *

Chris sounded an air horn. "Alright campers, it's time to start the Relay of Death! Not actually deadly though."

Taking up the starting positions were Sky and Ella. Sky picked up the controller, but Ella seemed to rotate it to guess how she was meant to hold it.

"Alright, your first challenge of the relay is rather simple, beat the first act of Green Hill Zone! On your marks, get set, Go!

The two large monitors were marked red and blue to distinguish the teams, red for the Olympiads and Blue for the Goths. Both Sonic's began to move at varying degrees of speed. Sky had figured out from Dwayne and Mickey how to do a "Spin Dash" to gain speed, so she shot off across the level. Ella's sonic began to move and gain speed, but not as fast as Sky's was.

Sky was attempting to avoid the enemies and get to the end of the level as fast as possible.

* * *

Confessional

"Mike told me that this game is about going fast, and I cant risk dying. So the strategy is to get to the end whilst avoiding anything that might kill me.

* * *

Ella was running along when a badnik appeared. She squealed and pressed the jump button, landing on top of the badnik, destroying it and revealing a bird was trapped inside.

Ella gasped loudly, "Trapped animals!"

Ella didn't have knowledge of the controls, but in that moment her anger over the captured animals took over. She was speeding through the level and destroying as many badniks as possible. Everyone on both teams was looking on with surprise. Gwen asked Sammy, "She was meant to be the not as good player right?"

Sammy nodded, "I didn't think she'd played any of these games before."

Sky crossed the finish line first, followed by Ella some 20 seconds later. "Congratulations, no deaths on the first round! I'll let you see the points you scored before moving on to the second round."

Sky's name appeared on the scoreboard with 10 points, whilst Ella's appeared with 20.

Duncan yelled, "Yo whats that about? Sky finished first!"

Chris laughed, "Yeah, but Ella took out like 80% percent of the enemies in that level, somehow, no one thought that was possible but hey. So she lost 2 points for the extra time, but gained 12 for the defeated enemies.

"Anyway! Next game is... Dark Souls! You will be fighting a boss..."

The two screens swapped from Sonic over to a brooding, dark screen with two knights and what appeared to be a wolf with a ... sword in its mouth.

".. The Great Grey Wolf, Sif!"

Mickey and Shawn gasped, and Ella fainted on the spot.

Chris leaned over her and yelled, "Ella! Yo, you good dude?"

No response, "Well if Ella can't play then I guess she's out, next person from the Goths!"

Shawn cracked his knuckles and walked up to the controller. "That's right wolf, I'm not losing this time!"

* * *

Confessional

"I played Dark Souls as practice for Zombies, 'cause of all the undead people. But that wolf man! It's so hard! I should be preparing for a wolf apocalypse! But unlike zombies, wolves aren't real!"

* * *

"And, begin!"

Both players began their crusade against the wolf, but only one managed to keep up with the boss. Sky was cut down in mere seconds, with the big words "You died" sprawling across the screen

"And sky is out! She did no damage to the boss or anything, so her point total remains at 10. Next for the Olympiads!"

Courtney stepped forward and picked up the controller as the level reset for her. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

20 minutes later and Courtney, Kitty, Scott and Duncan had died, outright refusing forfeit due to their low point score of zero each time. Shawn however was still struggling as Beardo took up the controller with a sound mimicking a football coach saying "Get your head in the game!"

Beardo sat down and began to attack the wolf. A single strike within the first ten seconds and Beardo was now outperforming his entire team.

Shawn could have endeed the fight ages ago, but he was playing very cautiously. The wolf currently had a third of its health left. In mere minutes of his new opponent picking up the controller, he could see Beardo approaching half health already. Shawn had his switch flipped, and began to furiously assault the wolf, "Why wont you just...!"

Beardo slew the wolf a few moments before Shawn, but they both felled the wolf within 100 seconds of each other.

The Olympiads and the Goths were cheering furiously as the two contestants stood up to celebrate, Beardo with his own cheering noises and Shawn by first pumping repeatedly.

"Congratulations! i was worried we'd set the bar too high with that one, hehe. Anyway, here are the point divisions! Beardo has 15 points from beating the wolf in 5 minutes, because Shawn took 25, he gets 10. Also, Shawn, you scored less than Ella, so you have to do a forfeit!"

Shawn was shocked, "Wait, but I didn't lose a life!"

Chris scowled at hime, "Uh, yeah dude, but you wasted 20 minutes of our precious time! I know some of our challenges have been long but you could have done that easily! Therefore forfeit for wasting our time, do you not accept?"

"No I'll do it."

"Fantastic! Since you didn't lose a life I'll throw in an extra 5 points if you complete it. So your forfeit is to run 10 laps of the island!"

Shawn perked up a little bit at that, "Doesn't sound too bad."

"I didn't finish," Chris jumped in, "You have to do those ten laps, WHILST carrying a 40 kilo backpack and being chased by Che- I mean, A ZOMBIE!"

The backpack was dropped on the ground and Shawn had a crazed look in his eyes as he picked it up. He was frantically looking around, until he heard in a low gravelled whisper, "...brAIINZzzz..."

Shawn spun around to see Chef in a very badly put together zombie costume, but he was nevertheless terrified. He screamed, louder than any of Dave's previous panic attacks, and began to sprint. Chef trailed after him, giggling maniacally.

"Okay, next for the Goths!"

Dawn stepped forward and sat down to the game. "A, the nature freak, this will be perfect for you, hehe... Our next game is... POKEMON!"

"This is a direct battle, so pick your Pokemon and fight! You get two points for each Pokemon you knock out."

Beardo smiled and made audience whooping noises. He was experienced at Pokemon. Dawn didn't emote, but instead quietly picked her team.

The camera cuts to Bridgette and Gwen sat next to each other. Bridgette stares wide eyed the screen. "Okay, how did Chris get the Pokemon license?"

Gwen sighed, "Beats me. I would think that's hard to get a hold of."

"Also why? This is a reality show and Pokemon's for kids."

"Lets be real, only kids could actually enjoy this show."

Bridgette smirked, "But you're back again aren't you? Does that make you a kid?"

Gwen chuckled a little bit, "Nope, just a glutton for punishment."

Zoey looked at her two friends laughing and afforded herself a small smile.

* * *

Confessional

Zoey looks at the camera, smiling. "I was worried that Gwen might have been a bit focused on winning since she won the first challenge, but she seems to be doing just fine!"

* * *

Trent looks at Gwen and Bridgette, lets himself have a small smile, before returning to a sad frown.

* * *

Confessional

Trent has a pained look on his face. "She's reconnecting with Bridgette, which is good, but I don't know how to talk to her man. 3 days already and we haven't said a single word! I suck at this..."

* * *

"Ready, set, BATTLE!"

Dawn and Beardo send out their first Pokemon. Beardo starts with a Garchomp, whilst Dawn begins with a Rotom Frost. Beardo smirks and selects his move. Dawn thinks for a moment, before her move.

"I can't tell what they're picking..." Courtney was frustrated by the game hiding the moves.

"Well the smart play would be to use rock slide on Froslass," Courtney was surprised to have Mickey standing next to her, "A lot of people would go for earthquake, but they forget that Rotom has levitate in all forms."

Beardos eyes went wide, as the game announced his Garchomp did in fact use, Earthquake. Of course the move had no effect, and his Sand Shark fainted in a single hit from a blizzard.

Kitty looked at Mickey, "Was that a rookie mistake."

Mickey smiled awkwardly and nodded.

* * *

The battle raged for about ten minutes. Dawn had 2 Pokemon left, whilst Beardo was on his last 'mon, a Hydreigon. Dawn currently had an Alkazam on the field.

Courtney and Kitty had learned all of the rules of the game due to Mickey, and were now really invested in it. Kitty was screaming, "This is actually good, he had type advantage! He just needs to use Crunch yeah?"

Courtney shook her head, "We don't know what Dawn's last Pokemon is! If it's a fairy type we're done."

Scott sat in a corner and rolled his eyes at the Gamer speak that was happening before him. Duncan came up and started to talk, "You done with all this 21st century talk farmer boy?"

Scott growled, but took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "I just don't see the point in this cahllenge. I get they're not life threatening anymore, but this is still a bit mundane."

"I hear ya, I'd rather be torching something right now."

Scott feigned a smile through his gritted teeth, "I'm down for that anytime..."

Duncan whistled, "Dude you don't have to pretend to like me you know?"

Scott went wide eyed at this accusation, "Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Dude, you're angry at me about Courtney right? Even though I had nothing to do with it, it makes sense. I wont antagonise you or anything."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "I'm... um... okay, thanks."

Scott dropped down and walked over to Mike. Duncan just sighed.

* * *

Confessional

Duncan is back and he has a lighter. "I don't wanna make the guy feel awkward or anything, I just like to know where I stand. And I stand by what I said, I wont antagonise hime or anything."

* * *

Confessional

Scott's whittling away at a log, "I'm confuse, I know he wouldn't hate me or anything but, I didn't expect him to catch onto me so quickly. And now I have no idea where I stand with the guy! It's like that lousy, punk crap, green haired Mother...!"

* * *

Dawn had swapped to a Gardevoir and, with no suitable swaps, Beardo lamented his loss with a Dazzling gleam.

"Dawn is the winner! Beardo, you scored 8 points for knocking out four Pokemon. That is more than Duncan's zero. So Duncan do you wanna..."

"Go to Hell Mclean."

"Okay! Dawn got 12 points for wiping your entire team! Technically, also more than Shawn, so he'll get another 10 laps." Jasmine winced, "This brings the current point totals to 44 for the Goths and 33 for the Olympiads! Next for the Olympiads please!"

* * *

The camera runs through a series of shots of other players going and getting no points, even the better players. There's a shot of Dave playing Alien: Isolation and screaming not because of the Alien, but its drool. He leapt into Sky's arms, which he quickly rectified by shoving her after he came out of his panic attack. Over on the Goth's side, Sammy had fainted from fear.

Later, there is a shot of Trent attempting to play Guitar hero, but he didn't manage to hit a single note. Everyone laughed at the guitarist's inability to play a music game, even Gwen, much to his dismay. On the other side, Jasmine, who had never held a musical instrument before, also failed miserably, but received a cheer from Sammy and Sky.

Finally, there is a shot of Owen playing Cooking Mama, and failing to even start the cooking games due to his hunger, causing him to try and eat the screen. "Hehehe, sorry, I'm just really hungry, haha. Wont happen again!"

Dwayne simply gave in due to a laughing fit. "That's so funny man! Hahaha!"

The camerea shows the end of the previous round, where Mickey and Mike have just beaten Gwen and Zoey at a round of Wii Sports Tennis doubles, by a slim margin.

Chris starts to clap. "Okay, so points have been scored for the first time in the last hour and Shawn is on lap..."

"...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHhhhhhhhhh..."

"...15, hehe. Anyway, this brings the Olympiads to 42 and the Goths to 45. This punishment thing isn't really working out, huh?"

Jasmine stood up, "Thats because you FORCED Shawn to do it!"

"Woah, I noticed. But no one had done a punishment and someone had to do at least one. Okay lkets change it up, whichever team loses has to do 10 laps of the island. Sound better?"

Mickey raised his hand, "Um... I preferred the previous system, actually..."

"Cool, I don't care. Now, Mickey and Noah will take the stage for Mario Odyssey run!"

Noah smirks and takes the seat. "Sorry Mickey, nothing personal."

Mickey gulps with anxiety.

* * *

Confessional

"One time, Noah told me he'd gotten a world record in the most playthroughs of Mario Odyssey ever. I'm pretty sure he's lying since I couldn't find it anywhere, but... that doesn't mean he's not good!"

* * *

"And... continue the marathon!"

Both Mickey and Noah began to furiously press the buttons on their controller. Courtney stood back and sighed. She had been bored ever since the Pokemon round had finished, and she'd exhausted conversation with Sky. Well, that wasn't true, she just couldn't speak to her without wanting to quiz her on Dave.

"Hey, you good?"

Courtney looked up to see the redhead, Zoey, standing next to her. Courntey was confused by this, as she was friends with Gwen, but she was still friendly, "Just bored, what about you?"

"I'm good actually, just waiting for Mike to have his turn you know?" Zoey took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if we broke your eardrums this morning, we didn't mean to."

Courtney just waved her hadn and smiled, " It's not an issue don't worry about it. Alhtough it sounded really, sad I guess."

"Oh, Gwen introduced me to this guy, Hobo Johnson. he's like and indie, punk rapper! It's so good!"

Courtney just blinked a couple of times, "I only really listen to whats on the charts. And, well.. a bit of metal."

Zoey just smiled widely, "I'm sure you would like him! I'll show some of his stuff later!"

Courtney smiled. Until she heard Mickey groan in defeat.

"Mickey has lost on the Lake Kingdom, Noah pause! Now Mickey, you earned yourself 15 points for lasting that long, but Noah also earned 15 points. Therefore, the point totals are now 57 to the Olympiads and 60 to the Goths and growing! The next challenge, which Mike will step up for, is battle in Smash brothers, each person has five lives, and each life is worth 5 points to the other team!"

Duncan came up to Mike, "Yo, ma I don't know which of your personalities is good at gaming but he needs to come out now if we want a chance of winning this!"

Mike stammered for a bit, "B-but, it's... it's actually quite a bad idea, full disclosure."

"I don't care what kind of idea it is!" Scott was now exasperated, "We need to win this, and if we lose because you didn't swap persoanlities, you're getting voted off!"

Mike took a deep breath and steeled his gaze. "Right."

He turned to Duncan, "Duncan I need you to punch me in the face."

"What?"

"Come on just do it."

"Wait wait wait, I need some context here."

"You want the gaming persoanlity, the I have to get hit in the face...!"

*WHAM*

Scott slugged Mike right in the face, knocking him out. Duncan stared at him in disbelief. "What, you weren't doing it."

* * *

By some miracle of filming technology, we were now seeing the playing field within Mike's head. Maitoba, Svetlana, Chester and Vito were playing Blackjack.

"Okay, so I gotta 23, I'm out." Vito was out of the game.

"Crikey, me too. I gotta 25. Whatabout you Chester mate?"

Chester smacked Manitoba with his cane. "Damned idiot, I have 25 too!"

"What is zee goal of zis game?" Svetalna was confuse, with an ace of spades turned around the wrong way in her hand.

"Man, you weren't even paying attention, were ya, stupid gymnast lady..."

Thje door to their game room was suddenly burst open by Mike, "Hey guys!"

They all perked up at his arrival, Manitoba first, "Crikey, Mike mate! Which of us is this time, you got a hat on?"

"Or is your shirt off? God man, when was the last time your shirt was off?!"

"Is it athleticism you dezire?"

"... I'll be honest I would rather stay here kid."

"Actually, I um, was wondering where _he _was?"

They all went wide eyed. Vito spoke first. "Hey dude, you can't possibly be asking for him are ya?"

"Hit in the face, I'm pretty sure thats him right?"

"Well yeah mate but, that doesn't mean we can just let him out!"

"Put him on a leash maybe?"

The others deadpanned this, but Chester spoke first. "If ya really want him, that whippersnapper is tied up on the ground floor."

On said ground floor, was the 5 of Mike's alter egos, with a spiked strand of hair covering his left eye. He was chained to a boulder and napping peacefully. He wasn't woken by the footsteps that were approaching him.

"Mal!" Mike shouted to get his attention.

It worked. Mal shot up and sprinted away, being tugged back by his chain. "Who's there, what...?! Oh, it's you."

Mike flashed an anxious smile at his relatively emo personality. "Hey, so remember how you like video games? And, um, not being tied to a rock?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I need you to play some video games whilst not tied to this rock."

"...Context is kind of key here."

"Yeah, if I had time for that, believe me I would, but I probably have about 10 seconds before we're disqualified."

"Wait, disqualified? From wh-?"

Vito, who appeared from behind Mal, picked him up and threw him up and out, towards consciousness and reality. "Bye Mal." He said as he clapped his hands together as a job well done.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...!"

* * *

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAGH!"

Mike screamed as shot back up off the ground, now with a strand of hair covering his eye and the sudden appearance of... eyeshadow?

"Oh, are you the personality Mike sent to help out?"

Mal quickly identified the voice as Scott, adn turned to him, with a spite as he realised where he was.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Confessional

"This is why I asked for context. Why does he keep coming back to these things?"

* * *

"Um, yeah, I guess." Mal spoke quickly so as to avoid interaction with anyone and stepped forward to the controller. "Oh Smash Bros, I've played this."

"Oh yeah? Still gonna lose Mike."

Noah gave Mal a snarky look with a snide remark, obviously oblivious to Mike's newfound emo personality. "I will personally end you Noah."

Noah recoiled slightly from this disconcerting remark. Zoey had tuned in for the whole affair, but whilst she had suspicions she would question Mike about them later.

"Are we ready!"

Mal had picked Joker whilst Noah had picked Incineroar. Mal snickered to himself slightly at Noah's choice. Noah didn't know why.

It became clear pretty quickly though. Incineroar was top tier in Noah's head, but he hadn't played since the game launched. In actual fact, Joker was far faster and had a more varied moveset, so Mal was at a complete advantage. After Noah had been knocked off 3 times as opposed to Mal's one, Mal turned to him and said darkly, "Who's losing now, smartass?"

It didn't take much longer for Mal to finish Noah completely.

"Noah is out! He won 3 times, giving him 5 points, bringing his total to 20 added to his team! but Mike won 5 rounds, so he gets 25 added to his score right now! The scores have become "

Naoh hung his head in shame as he retreated to his team. Dj and Owen were there to comfort him, but he ignored them mostly.

* * *

Confessional

"I didn't take Mike to be that well acquainted with video games, much less be that menacing about them. Whats his deal?"

* * *

"Crimson, join Mike for a final test to see which team is the best, in a round of the Coliseum of Fools in Hollow Knight!"

Mal smirked, eh had completed Hollow Knight 10 times, he was well acquainted with the Coliseum. Crimson qujietly took her controller, as her team held on with baited breath.

"Ready, set, GO!"

As soon as enemies started spawning in, Mal started to slay enemies at record pace, firing off soul blasts and poggo hopping on the enemies, whilst Crimson...

Died.

"Stop, everyone! Crimson is dead, meaning the relay is now over!"

The Olympiads were smiling, as they had thought Mal had carried them to victory.

"The winners are, the Blue Goths!"

Everyone was just as shocked as each other at this announcement. "But, but, Mike survived longer at the end right!" Dave was very confused, "Shouldn't we have more points now?"

"Um.. yeah actually. Who did the math on this?!"

"The problem was your rules Chris."

Everyone looked at Crimson in shock. "You only the team points after someone had been eliminated, if Mike was never eliminated, his points were never added."

Courtney's eyes widened in shock, "So that means, the 25 he got from beathing Noah...!"

"Never got added. And since there was no drawback to dieing, I just eliminated myself so he could never get them." A small smile played across her face, "The smart move there was to die on purpose Mike."

Mal cracked a wicked grin, "Well played sister, well- *GASP*"

Mike gasped loudly and returned as, Mike. "Whew, what happened guys? Did we win?"

Dave patted his back, "No, but it wasn't your fault."

"Okay, so now that that's sorted, Olympiads you get ten laps of the island!"

At that moment, Shawn came crawling into the campfire area and flattened on the ground, well and truly knocked out.

"Perfect timing, hehe. Anyway, Olympiads, you will need to vote someone off tonight! See you back here later."

* * *

"Hey, wait up!"

Crimson turned around to see she had been followed by Gwen. She offered herself a small smile, "What can I help you with?"

Gwen fidgeted a little bit, before replying, "I, um, just wanted to say sorry. I was quite harsh to you when the challenge started and, you actually won it for us. Thanks."

Crimson just shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it, glad I could be of assistance."

With that, Crimson turned to head back to the dorms, and Gwen let out a sigh.

* * *

Confessional

Gwen looked sorrowfully at the camera, "My experience with this show is ruining my relationships with people, so I can't let that happen with people I don't even know yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Olympiads gathered at the steps of their cabin after their ten laps, whilst the Goth's went into the rec room.

Courtney was first to speak. "Who do we vote off? It's not like anyone did anything really wrong."

Kitty and Sky nodded, followed by Jasmine saying, "What if we vote for Sky? She has immunity, so then no one gets kicked off yeah?"

Scott shook his head, "Not how that works, if we don't vote for someone else he'll just pick someone."

Kitty looked around nervously, "I mean, I didn't help at all, so it could be me, I guess?"

Duncan shook his head, "By that logic, Me, Courtney and Scott should all get voted off, as well as Dwayne, Dave and Mike."

Dwayne looked shokced at this, "We can't vote off Mike, he did the most yeah?"

"Then who?"

Sky's question rang out amongst the group, before someone put their hand up. "Vote for me."

Sky gasped at this, "Dave no!"

"But I mean, I got carried through my season, I messed up A LOT, I don't have anything I can really contribute to the group dynamic."

Beardo made a sad trombone noise and raised his hand, as if to say that he should be voted off instead.

Scott just shook his head, "I'll just vote for someone, it's not like it needs to be a group decision."

Duncan nodded, 2Mans got a point."

"Duncan! Come on!"

Duncan looked at the C.I.T. AND just walked away.

Jasmine tried to keep the positivity up, "Lets just, think for a while and vote later, okay? In the meantime, I wanna try out that hot-tub."

Kitty perked up at this, "Oooh, good plan!"

The group got up and walked towards the Rec Room. Well most of them, Dave went off to see Shawn, who was still in the first aid tent. Sky thought about following him, but instead went to the rec room.

Courtney, upon entering the rec room, decided against the hot tub. Mostly because bot Duncan and Scott were there and she didn't want to feel awkward. She picked up a book from the shelves, "A Guide to Relationships," and sat on a couch, away from everyone else.

Zoey, who was with Gwen and Bridgette at the time, saw Courtney and came over to her. Gwen noticed and frowned slightly, but immediately went back to talking to the surfer chick.

"Hey, you good?"

Courtney sighed, "Is that your conversation starter?"

Zoey blushed a bit before bringing out a pair of headphones. "Remember what I said earlier?"

Courtney took the headphones with a hint of apprehension, "Just what kind of music am I away to get strapped into?"

Zoey just grinned, "You wont know until you listen!"

* * *

Kitty hadn't entered the hot tub. She was looking at Mickey, now in a conversation with Owen and Noah and couldn't help but have a frown on her face as she stared. She then took out her I-pod and began to take some photos on it. Being situated near the window, she got a good view of outside through her photos.

She seemed to catch a glimpse of something red moving outside. Puzzled, she went out to see it, only to find Sammy sitting against the wall of teh rec room, trying not to cry.

"Youuu okay?"

Sammy got a shock at Kitty's question. "Oh, u-um, I'm fine. Yep, nothing to worry about!"

Kitty wasn't a lawyer like her sister, but could tell that Sammy's smile was forced. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to bore you with it..."

"Relax, I've got ages before I need to be at the campfire," Kitty took a seat next to the cheerleader, "What's up?"

Sammy faltered for a moment, before turning to face her knees. "Well, I suppose you could start with my sister..."

Kitty giggled, "Oh man, I get the sister thing!"

Sammy shook her head, "Not likely, at least, not in this case..."

* * *

Later that night, at the campfire, the Olympiads were all gathered as Chris stood at the front with a plate of eleven marshmallows.

"Welcom campers, to the first of many sacred elimination ceremonies here on Total Drama Redux!"

He picked up a marshmallow and squished it slightly in his hand, "The marshmallow, so soft and pure, a constant symbol of safety here on the island. All the campers that are staying will recieve a marshmallow. If you don't get one, you will be sent to the Dock of SHame and take the Loserboat off the island!"

Duncan snickered, "Going old school Mclean?"

"Right I am Duncan!" Duncan was sickened by Chris' perpetual good mood. "Anyhwom, the campers who are staying tonight are...

"Sky."

Sky caught her marshmallow with a forced grin.

"Courtney."

Courtney didn't emote as she caught it.

"Dwayne, Mike, Kitty, Mickey, Duncan, Lightning."

The 6 campers caught their marshmallow without much fuss.

"Scott."

Scott grinned widely at his marshmallow.

The only ones without marshmallows were Dave and Beardo.

"Dave, you're on the chopping block for not scoring a single point. Beardo, you're on the chopping block because you didn't win at Pokemon. Honestly, those are relatively insignificant reasons as far as this show goes. But hey, today was, actually quite boring. Next time, I wont get video game sponsors."

"Anyway, the final marshmallow of the evening goes to..."

The tension builds. Both Dave and Beardo think they shouldn't be on the island, but their still hanging on, leaning forward with anticipation of who will get the last marshmallow.

"...Dave."

Dave catches his marshmallow in silence and glances over to Beardo, who had a look of resignation on his face. He walks to the dock whilst imitating a fneral march.

"Woah, dark dude. Any last words?"

Beardo simply hopped onto the boat and shouted, without any sound effects, "GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!"

Everyone was taken aback by Beardo's speach, but didn't have enough time to talk about it, as Beardo was driven off to, presumably, the Playa de Losers.

"Well, relatively anticlimactic first challenge, sorry I'll rectify that later. But with our first contestant gone and relationships being form and tested, it's looking to be an interesting season. WHo are you rooting for? WHo will be kicked off next? Find out next time on

Total

Drama

Redux!"

* * *

Before the camera cuts off for the episode, we see Gwen walking around looking for Zoey. "Where is that girl?"

She walks over to the Rec Room and hears a faint thumping from the other side. "She in here still? Everyone's gone for dinner..."

As she opened the door, she was flattened to the ground by a wall of sound and two girls scream singing the lyrics of Hobo Johnson's "Father"

Courtney and Zoey didn't even notice the Goth Girl get flattened due to how much noise was in the room.

Gwen, regaining some semblance of balance, managed to close the door and stand up. "Whew... karma for this morning I guess."

She looks through the window at the two girls, but mostly stares at Courtney. She allows herself a sad smile and says, almost too quietly for the camera to hear, "... All thats well will end well."

She then walks off to the Mess to get her dinner.

* * *

**I don't really do author's notes but just listen to Hobo Johnson man, Romeo and Juliet is such a work of art, just listen to him once man. **

**Your regularly scheduled content will continue when the next chapter comes out. **


End file.
